Omnitrix (Isle Kidz)
Creator: Brian Wood User: Joshua First Appearance: Confessions of a Sixth Grade Superhero This Omnimatrix, more referred to as the Omnitrix, was built in to Josh's hero sit by Brian Wood to stabilize Josh's transformations after he rapidly kept transforming into a variety of aliens. Appearance While in normal wear, the Omnitrix automatically goes into Camo Mode, allowing itself to look like a normal smartwatch. The smartwatch itself had black straps connecting them to the dial, which turned on every time Josh pointed it towards his face. While in his hero suit, the Omnitrix gets worn on his left wrist. It looks just like the Alien Force Omnitrix, just black with dabs of green on the side. In Nighttime Mode, the Omnitrix's appearance doesn't change that much. The Omnitrix Smartwatch fits directly with the suit. The add-ons include neon green piping on the black straps, neon green locks, and a neon green dial. Modes * Active Mode: The Omnitrix's default mode - it has enough power to transform Josh into one to two aliens. In this mode, the faceplate is green. * Recharge Mode: The Omnitrix is currently out of energy and needs to recharge before Josh can transform again. In this mode, the faceplate is red, and the holographic wheel has a recharge sign on it. * Scan Mode: The Omnitrix has picked up a new DNA signature not present in the Omnitrix database. All other Omnitrix features are disabled until the scan is finished. In this mode, the faceplate is yellow. * Self-Destruct Mode: The Omnitrix is counting down and is rigged to explode. It could be a small explosion, enough to knock Vilgax down, or a universe-destroying bomb. This feature can be deactivated before the explosion. In this mode, the faceplate is orange. * Recalibration Mode: The Omnitrix has selected a new set of aliens. Sometimes, this means the Omnitrix can change appearances. In this mode, the faceplate is blue. * Map Display Mode: The Omnitrix is displaying a map of the area Josh is in. (The area must be scanned first.) In this mode, the faceplate is white. Transformations are unavailable at this time. * Aqua Mode: The Omnitrix is adapting itself to survive underwater. In this mode, the faceplate is aquamarine green and stays that way until deactivated. * Sleep Mode: The Omnitrix is temporarily deactivated. All Omnitrix features are disabled during this time. In this mode, the faceplate is grey. * Deactivated Mode: The Omnitrix has been shut off, permanently. In this mode, the faceplate is black. * Hacked Mode: The Omnitrix has been hacked by an outside source. In this mode, the faceplate is purple. Transformations are still available, but not all of their traits and powers are on point. It can also cause fusion aliens, a feature this Omnitrix isn't supposed to have. * Spellbound Mode: The Omnitrix is corrupted and controlled by mana magic, as seen when Tiara was controlling the Omnitrix in "The Return of Charmcaster". In this mode, the faceplate is pink. * Infinity Mode: The Omnitrix has unlocked Master Control access, plus access to unlimited aliens and transformations. In this mode, the faceplate is golden green. Features The Omnitrix allows the user to change their genetic code and turn into one of many aliens from the Omnitrix's alien arsenal that are sorted into playlists of ten aliens. * The Omnitrix transformations are the prime example of the species being healthiest, strongest and most versatile. * The Omnitrix's placement varies between transformations it can be placed anywhere on the transformation for example chest, head etc. * The Omnitrix Aliens all have green eyes with some exceptions like Heatblast. * The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that changes user back to their original form when they are done using the form they transformed into. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed can also switch the user between different transformations. Transformations For more transformations, visit the Alien Arsenal. Appearances All books of''' Isle Kidz''' See Also * ' Omnimatrix Devices' - See this Omnitrix and the other Omnitrices in the franchise * ' Alien Arsenal '- See the list of this Omnitrix's alien samples and the others